Hey, If The Name Fits
by Elemental Serenity
Summary: An extension of the mission "Hornets Nest". What was Ghost thinking when he saw Roach fall? Quick oneshot, unrevised for now. No slash. Rated for a bit of language.


**Has nothing to do with "You Can't Kill a Ghost"! Just written for fun xD**

**Another too-short, poorly written little piece I pumped out, out of boredom. Like the 2nd part of my other story, this is unrevised, so don't mind me. It's nearly 1am, my nose is running like a faucet, and the sleep meds are failing to work. Yay! TT~TT**

**Let me know what you think though. Just a little brotherly fluff from the mission "Hornets Nest".**

* * *

"Let's go, let's go!" MacTavish screamed from somewhere behind us. We could see the heli hovering over the rooftops not far ahead. I took a quick glance over my shoulder – four of us were left.

"My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" Nikolai noted with amused astonishment.

_Shut the fuck up, Nikolai!_

"Tell me something I don't know!" Soap snapped, "Just get ready to pick us up!"

We turned the corner and with a jolt realized, "We're running out of rooftop!" I quickened my pace.

"We can make it! Go go go!"

Mustering all the strength I could, I pushed myself off of the very edge of the rooftop, launching myself over the side.

I listened for my comrades. One set of footsteps fell, then another.

But the third sounded quieter, as though their feet hadn't hit the metal. My eyes widened, and I spun around just in time to see Soap reach out to grab a flailing Roach.

I saw Soap's hand come up into the air, and heard a loud thud. Soap looked back at me with horrified, guilt-filled eyes. _Oh God, Roach!_

"Roach!" I screamed out, ready to jump down off the rooftop to get him. A pair of strong hands pushed back on my chest.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Soap!"

"Come on, Ghost, we can't stay here," Soap yelled over the whining engines of the heli above us.

I stared at him. "We can't just leave him here!"

"We can't compromise our entire team," he reasoned. I could see the hesitancy in his eyes too. "Let's go."

I stared at the spot where I'd just seen Roach, fighting against the logic in front of me. I couldn't just abandon him, my brother…

I knew that I couldn't endanger my other teammates as well though. Reluctant, I allowed Soap to push me back towards the heli. When we climbed inside, Nikolai looked surprised at the lack of teammates, but said nothing of it. "Alright my friends, let us –"

"Wait, Nikolai," Soap cut him off. "Hover back towards the alleyway."

Nikolai looked as though he were about to disobey and fly off, but reluctantly agreed.

Soap gasped slightly. I looked over his shoulder, and my heart stopped cold. There, lying still on the pavement, was Roach.

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!" MacTavish screamed. Was he even moving?

Finally, we noticed Roach wearily begin to sit up, clutching his head. Relief flooded through me, until I saw the small crowd of militia headed straight toward him.

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" I had to fight the panic that began rising in my throat. _Come on, get up!_

Soap seemed a little frazzled too. "Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move!"

Finally, we saw Roach stand shakily and bolt for the nearest doorway, a barrage of bullets following closely after. "Nikolai, circle the chopper around!"

For what seemed like an eternity, we scanned the alleyways and rooftops for any sign of him. Where the fuck did he go?

Of course, MacTavish began getting worried as well. "Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!"

Another long pause and radio silence, filled only with the sounds of guns firing.

Finally, we recognized his scrawny figure sprinting out of a doorway. _Thank God._

"Roach, I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!"

Nikolai seemed to get more panicked by the second. "Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!"

_Well ain't that just fuckin' peachy._

Roach continued to sprint, but he seemed so far away still.

"Come on!" Soap yelled, voicing my own thoughts.

Roach slid down a long rooftop, disappeared for a moment, then reappeared in the window just next to our door. "Jump for it!"

As I saw Roach leap out of the window, my breath caught in my throat. If he missed this jump…

The heli gave a slight jolt, and Soap sighed in relief. "Nikolai, we got him! Get us outta here!"

Exhausted and relieved, I leaned back heavily on the wall of the hull. _Goddamn…_

Soap leaned over and grabbed Roach's shoulders, steadying him as he crawled into the safety of the helicopter.

"Remind me…" Roach gasped, "To never go skydiving again…"

Soap chuckled. "Shut up and get some rest. We're heading back to base to refuel and resupply, then we're heading out again."

Patting Roach on the back, Soap crawled up to the co-pilot's seat while Worm stretched out by the door.

"You know, a nap ain't sounding to bad right about now…" Worm grumbled, mumbling a while longer, then crossing his arms and seeming to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Roach took up the seat next to me, stretching out as well while he continued to regain his breath. He reached up with one of his hands to rub his head, which had a small amount of blood caked to it. "Goddamn…"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You really are a fuckin' Roach, you know that right?"

He laughed sarcastically. "Hey, if the name fits…"

Silence reigned over the heli for a long while – save for the roar of the engines – as we took this small opportunity to relax.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Roach suddenly asked.

Surprised, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows – not that he could really see that. "Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged, closing his eyes in exhaustion. "Dunno. I didn't think I was that important to risk that much for."

I shook my head, leaning it back against the wall. "You don't get it, do you mate?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Roach look over, waiting for me to continue.

"We could've left you, yeah. We even had to get in the chopper. But Soap and I knew we couldn't just leave you. You're our brother."

"Brother?" Roach sounded surprised. "Last I checked, you were calling me the 'scrawny new pile of meat'."

I turned to him again, even more surprised than before. "You really thought that's what we think of you?" With a smirk, I turned away again. "Wow mate, you must've already been pretty knocked up in the head."

"Shut the hell up," Roach grumbled, amusement in his voice. A chuckle was the only response I gave him. He knew.

Another long pause filled the air before I heard a quiet, "Thanks, Ghost."

I smiled. "Get some rest, Roach. Things got pretty rough today."

Another pause. "That's what she said?"

I laughed. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."


End file.
